


Slanted Drawers

by Thassalia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/pseuds/Thassalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really should have expected it would play out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slanted Drawers

Sure, it had been cold out. The small fire had helped a little, but not enough. And yeah, the Hulk had been remarkably chill (ha!) about being used as a heat source. He was always willing to let Natasha press up against him, more dubious of Clint, but when she’d tilted her head up and batted her eyelashes, he’d begrudgingly let Clint squish in on the other side.

None of which explained why, when he woke up, he was on the outside, cuddled up close to Bruce, his back nice and toasty, his front covered in frost. Banner was snoring, and mostly naked, and when Clint surreptitiously looked back, he saw Natasha curled around Banner.

He wriggled away, just a little, but it was still damned cold, so he snugged back up to Bruce who was still far warmer than Clint. The other man shifted against him, then groaned a little.

“We’re never speaking of this,” Clint muttered.

“Agreed,” Bruce croaked, but didn’t move away.

“Also, why…?”

Clint felt Banner shrug against him.

“What can I say, Natasha’s always the big spoon.”

“Even with the Hulk?”

“Even with the Hulk.”

“Huh.”

He really shouldn’t be surprised.


End file.
